


不在玻璃罩裡的玫瑰

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: all雛本參本文安雛始末屋設定ToppoxJacky





	不在玻璃罩裡的玫瑰

第一章  
深夜，一片黑暗的房间裡，拉得密不透风的窗帘连一丝月光都爬不进来，细微的声响只有机械运转的小小马达声，和着时钟齿轮运转的声音迴盪的，包围起一室和外头比起来偏凉的空气。  
床上的人紧闭着双眼，咬着下唇，床头的眼镜被随意摆放着，和手机被一起丢在时钟的一边，被单被紧紧地裹在身上，皱着的眉头彷彿正深陷在一场醒不过来的噩梦裡，手向前伸出，在下一刻他睁开了眼睛。  
「Jacky！」被自己的呼声从梦中惊醒，伸出的手想捞点什麽，却只抓到了一手的空气，然而，Toppo看见的只有还带着污渍的天花板，没有Jacky，那裡谁都不在。  
他又梦到了，梦见了还年幼的自己，问着Jacky他有没有办法知道自己的身世，Jacky皱了下眉头，却在下一刻又舒展回了那个温柔的笑容，告诉自己，他会想办法的，要他不要再和大人提起。  
他知道接下来会发生什麽，Jacky会趁着老师不在，从外头的窗户爬进去上锁了的资料室，然后在裡头翻箱倒柜，找到自己的资料，知道自己的身世，然后在几年之后告诉自己，而被夹带出来的那一页，是被他一直收在柜子最底层的，Jacky本人的资料。  
他试图叫停那个自己，叫停要为了他去爬窗户，在回来时还脚腕受伤，扯着微笑装没事在老师面前回到乖孩子模样的Jacky，但，一切都只是梦，要阻止的人看不见他，他无法改变那个过去。  
*  
Jacky是个很温柔的人，这是始末屋公认的事实，但只有一个人知道，他这样的温柔，只是为了掩盖害怕失去的贪婪而已。  
以前的Jacky，并没有这麽温柔的对待孤儿院的大家，好吧，正式的名字是儿童之家，但在某件事改变了他之前，他就只是个和老师们关係很好，时不时能多拿到一块麵包做加餐，关进禁闭室从来都没有他一份的小孩子。  
他的温柔只给了Toppo，那个时候的Jacky在同年龄中的风评很差，人群中的孩子王都不待见他，而正好Toppo也是属于不被待见的那麽一群人，不会给那群自我感觉良好的孩子王一个崇拜的眼神，儘可能的不说话，这样的他不知不觉中被室友排挤，最后被调到了和Jacky一个房间。  
因为不想和人交流，被欺负之后回到房裡也只是闷着不说话的时候，这时Jacky不会强迫他开口，但是用担心的眼神看着他，拉着他的手，用着之前和孤儿院的老师借来医药箱之后偷藏起来的部分药品帮他上药，问他疼不疼，摇摇头之后那紧张的表情才会露出一点点欣慰的微笑，过了几天就会知道当初欺负自己的傢伙被关了禁闭，他也才知道，他并没有大家口中那麽冷漠，那麽不合群。  
虽然Toppo没有告诉过任何人，但他知道Jacky为什麽会转变成对大家都这麽好，那只是因为，他太害怕失去了，而Jacky想到最好的不会因为失去而痛苦的办法，就是想办法让自己拥有的更多。  
为什麽Toppo会知道，要归咎于从小养成的坏习惯，从以前就常常半夜爬起来的他，在某次的半夜又因为睡不着而起身，看见了Jacky没关好的抽屉，和薄薄的夹在半开缝隙中的一张纸，看着在对床睡的打鼾的Jacky，本着帮他关上抽屉的好心而下了床，抽出的那张纸上写着的内容却因为刚好瞄到了下，就让他在桌子前，就着月光看完了每一个字。  
其实写的东西很简单，就是Jacky进来的时候填写的身分资料卡，不知道他是从哪裡拿到的，也许是上次问他有没有办法知道自己的身世，所以他偷去了资料室，没有找到却把自己的也拿了回来吧！  
Toppo想起那天Jacky是跛着脚回来，走路歪歪扭扭的，扯出的微笑怪异且扭曲，对着自己说：「对不起，没找到呢，下次有机会，我在帮你问问吧。」，自己只是冷冷的「喔。」了一声，便走开了，留着他自己处裡受伤的地方，连个冰敷用的东西都没帮他找。  
资料卡上面的文字写的简单，只是几个潦草的铅笔痕，内容却残忍，白纸黑字的写着他是被父母所抛弃，所以才被送到了这裡来。看完的Toppo站了许久，才把抽屉拉出了点，把纸平顺地放回抽屉裡，木头质地的柜子在关上时发出了嘎滋的声音，Toppo听到身侧有了动静，连忙回头，却发现只是Jacky翻了个身，咕哝了下又回復了平稳的呼吸。  
捡起被他踢到地上的被子，Toppo轻轻地盖到了他身上，才回到自己的床上，塞了太多想法的脑袋根本无法入眠，让他瞪大眼睛过了一夜，隔天起来Jacky还被他布满血丝的眼睛给吓到了，关心的问着有没有生病。  
Toppo觉得很难受，心思细腻的他觉得Jacky被迫面对了自己的身世，他应该要负起责任，不是他的怂恿，Jacky可能一辈子都不会知道，自己其实是被父母抛弃的事实，可能还认为，自己只是因为父母双亡而被送过来的而已。  
他不停地想着，自己能为Jacky做点什麽来弥补，到头来唯一的方法，却只有留在他身边而已。  
*  
「四点钟方向的门有人接近，Jacky拿了钱就快撤，Ace他们在赶过去的路上了。」Toppo窝在小小的麵包车裡，缩着脚对着小小的无线电说话，另隻手敲着放在膝盖上的小电脑，副驾驶座周围是散落的电线，驾驶座上的Mac不安地用食指敲着方向盘，咬着自己下唇的动作也重複了数十次。  
「我这边起码还要一下子，对面交货的拿钱那个还没来，Toppo你有办法知道接近的人是谁吗？」Jacky按着耳朵上挂着的小小的通讯器，说话的同时还四下张望确认了下，等等最快速的突破路线该怎麽跑。  
「看衣服可能是警方，这次交易的情报内容有黑市相关的吗？」Toppo按了几个钮，小台的电脑上就出现了更近一点的监视器图像，他很勉强才能从这满满颗粒感的影像中辨识出警方的特徵。  
「情报内容跟下一期内山会组织的的黑市拍卖会内容有关，警方可能也想要资料，毕竟知道了之后他们要捞一笔还是要一锅踹都没问题，今天交易的消息是从哪边洩漏出去的？对面组织有内贼？」Jacky脚抬了起来，敲了两下鞋跟，上头的绑带是最适宜的长度，也没有要鬆脱的迹象，再抬头，一个小个子扛着一个皮箱就跑了过来。  
「目前还不知道，Ace他们大概在三分钟后抵达，你确认好给了资料就快走人。」Toppo一边说一边给了Gum指示，让他们从不会和警方正面起冲突的另一侧绕过去，同时还要避开交易人员的视线，毕竟说好的交易员只有Jacky，人多了难保对面会有不一样的想法。  
「我知...嘎...道了...滋...等等...我...叽－」Jacky的声音突然变得断断续续，在一声又长又刺耳的声音后失去了声响，Toppo怎麽说对面都没有回应，他焦急的切换频道，指示Arsenal他们再快一点。  
「你们到哪裡了？Jacky那边可能有麻烦－」Toppo焦急地对无线电喊道，而对面传来的是Gum冷静的声音，「我们到了，裡面有枪响，我们直接进去了。」就这麽切断的讯号，只留下了在原处乾着急的Mac，Toppo。  
*  
「所以我说，我的手还可以动，所以我还能工作，你们有什麽资格把我关在BAR不让我出去？我不工作谁去交涉？谁去负责情报？」Jacky还躺在大厅的沙发上，右手臂上因为子弹造成的伤在才刚刚被Toppo上好药，被Johnny仔细的包扎好，听见他们决定把自己按在家裡休息，一下子就要蹦起来，却被Gum一把按了回去。  
「你都已经这样了还想怎麽动，在家好好养伤不好吗！」最开始就想让他在家休息的Johnny第一个有反应，刚刚一回来就得知了Jacky受伤的消息，而他还没忘记上次Jacky也是伤没好就出去做事，大腿部位的伤口在交易完躲条子的时候又旧伤復发，最后自己是和Toppo在柱子的阴影处找到了缩成一团的他，摀着大腿站不直，用了好多止疼药剂才勉强能动，他不难想到这次Jacky又会趁着大家不注意偷跑，能先想办法让他乖乖待着，把Jacky绑起来他都愿意。  
「我也同意，你这样下去太危险了，你甩那把蝴蝶叉的时候会有不少细微的动作，不小心留下了病根好不了，以后怎办？」Toppo也提出了附和的意见，从被擦得乾淨的白色眼镜后隔着镜片注视着Jacky，心裡却飞到了百里开外，想着等等拿个什麽安眠药剂放去Jacky房间，能放倒他一天是一天。  
「要不，我们表决吧。」Mac看着Jacky和两个小的对着吵架也不是办法，只好开了口，在一旁自顾自地擦枪，弄面具，神游的武力值担当三人组，也只好无奈地转过身加入这个话题。  
「贊成Jacky休息一阵子，他的工作找人接手的请举手。」Mac一边说，一边把自己的手举了起来，而Johnny和Toppo举手的速度简直是在比谁快，几乎是话音刚落的当下就把手举了起来。  
「就你们几个...」虽然是这麽说，不过Jacky还是没有放弃，这表决向来是少数服从多数，还有三个人没有举手，加上自己应该还是能赢－  
「不贊成的举手。」举起来的只有Jacky一个人，形单影隻的一隻左手悬在空中。  
「弃权。」「我也是。」「那个...我们不太懂这类的，就弃权吧，不过，接手我们可做不来啊。」另外三个表示了自己的意见，这下好了，三票贊成，一票反对，三票弃权，而照着始末屋的规矩－  
「根据EITO RULE第二条，全员必须服从多数表决出的结果，所以，Jacky你就好好休息吧！至于接手...」Mac没有给他反驳的时间与空间，回身看了下，视线最后定在了站在一旁的Toppo身上。  
「Jacky的工作就先交给你吧！Toppo」

第二章  
「Toppo，那边的数字写错了啊！那裡该写的不是总金额，是预付金额才对，这样月底决算的时候才不会把金额算错，这单的尾款起码要下个月才会入帐，你把他加这裡结算的时候会和实际金额出现误差的！」不知道为什麽，明明夜已过半，平时酒吧没开都早早睡了的Jacky此刻却是坐在Toppo的床上，看着他电脑萤幕上的数字表格。  
Toppo没有回答，就这麽任着他指使，改掉了刚刚那个错误的地方，又继续把Jacky前些日子手写下的部分腾成电子版，Jacky向来对于电子器材苦手，会用的只有简单的无线电，没得到Toppo回应的他也没趣的打算往后倒，却在中间注意到了放在房间一侧的各种仪器，好奇心这种东西不管是三岁小孩还是六十岁老人都有的，就这麽驱使着他在Toppo房间各种摸索了起来。  
「Toppo，这瓶有椰子味的是什麽?」Jacky翻翻捡捡，注意到的是一个小小的喷雾瓶，和其他洗得乾淨、比起器材更像是Toppo房间的装置艺术的玻璃试管，烧杯，三角瓶们，棕色的喷雾瓶明显是装着液体，拿起来晃晃还能感觉到那沉甸甸的手感，闻闻没锁紧的瓶口，还能感觉到淡淡的味道。  
「什麽？」一下子被问倒了的Toppo也没想起来那是什麽东西，但这房间如果有没收好的药品，一定不是半成品就是失败作...想起这点的Toppo正想放下电脑，视线离开萤幕却正好看见Jacky拔开了上头的透明盖子，在空中试按了一下。  
连反应的时间都没给他，Jacky就这麽嗅着气味软了下去，闭上了眼睛，任凭Toppo怎麽叫都没反应。  
而后知后觉想起来那是什麽东西的Toppo也为时已晚，只能把人抱到床上，Jacky的体格和他还是有根本上的差距，只会摆弄着机械的小宅男勉强地抱到床上就失去了精力，别提把人抱回隔壁房间这种天方夜谭。  
叹了口气，Toppo把本来是打算等待熟成的瓶子贴上了字，测试想来是不需要了，都有Jacky这麽个人体实验成果了，再测试也没啥意义，小小瓶子被贴上［快速安眠药］的标籤，手拉开了一旁的抽屉正打算放进去，却在中间停下了动作。  
看了下床上熟睡的人，再看了看手上的药剂，他把瓶子放回了床头，没由来的觉得，很快这瓶药剂就能再次派上用场。  
坐回床上的Toppo看着电脑上的一堆数字，收了个尾就这麽关上了银幕，合起来放在一旁的桌子上，把床上散落着的资料拢了拢也放在一起，最后把眼镜摘下来压在上头。  
看着大剌剌佔据了一半床铺的Jacky，他又叹了口气，手指戳了戳他的脸颊，Jacky睡着时都会开着嘴这习惯他是知道的，微微侧个头就能看见他长得乱糟糟的虎牙，用Mac的话说，简直就是示威的大猩猩。  
用手指裡顺了他略为毛躁的棕髮，染过不少次的髮丝碰起来有点粗糙，像是稻草一样，给他梳头像是给某种短毛狗梳理毛髮，虽然手感没有很舒服，但摸久了还挺上瘾的。  
手指往下到了还包裹着绷带的部位，上头的结还是他自己亲手绑上去的，底下的伤口用的是最好的药物，也在缓缓地恢復着。  
把Jacky往另外半边推了点，想了下，抽掉底下被压住的半床被子给他盖上，Toppo才关上了床头的檯灯，轻声地开了口。  
「晚安，Jacky。」  
*  
「今天的交货就由Toppo负责，Ace、Arsenal、Gum分开待机，我和Jacky还有Johnny会在车裡做支援，有人有问题吗?」Mac看着今天交货位置的地图，用红笔圈出的位子是三个人的待机点，用绿色笔圈出的小麵包车停的位子都好好的画在了上面。  
「真的没问题吗?我的手也差不多好了，要不这次我...」Jacky举起因为好了不少而不用在吊着的手臂想开口做出反驳，却在瞬间吸引了全部人的目光，让他突然被吓了跳，原本想反驳的说法也没说出来。

「好了，没问题的话就可以准备出发了。」Mac在他没能开口说出后半句时果断的下了结论，拿起了桌上的东西就要往外走，经过Jacky身边还不忘拍了拍他的手，当然，是没受伤那隻。  
「你...算了。」Arsenal看了他一眼，开口了几次却没吐出一句话，还是拍了拍他的肩膀，走出去的时候抓了几下头，像是觉得今天头髮没梳好，把绑头髮用的髮圈拿下来，重新把头髮用手抓了抓再绑回去。  
Gum把长棍放在另隻手，拍拍他，给了他一个大拇指，Ace看着他，嘴裡叼着的棒棒糖因为咀嚼的动作发出了嘎巴嘎巴的声音，靠过来就是浓郁的人工香精味道，嘴角的笑意义不明，两人就这麽笑笑地就走了出去。  
Johnny刚站过来，没来的及开口，外面的Mac就喊了他一下，抛了个複杂的眼神过来，却只能无奈地向外走，而留在他面前的，只剩下Toppo一个人。  
Toppo从西装的口袋裡掏出挂着的眼镜戴上，站到了Jacky面前抬着头直视着他，他从以前就比Jacky矮，一直以来就是这种抬点头就能目光交会的四五公分差距，等到他不猫着背站直到了自己的面前，Jacky才有种他也长大了的感觉。  
看着他的嘴开开合合了几次，却没能组织好一句话，挫败的想转身就走，Jacky抬起手把他的领子翻好，上下打量之后还是不顺眼，帮他把领带解开，用着还不是很好活动的手重新打了一次，待到平顺的温莎结躺在平整的衬衫上，他才拍了拍Toppo的肩膀，脸上的表情还是那麽温柔。  
「我，不会给始末屋丢脸的。」Toppo像是下定了什麽决心，抬起头开了口，说话当下的眼神很坚定，但之后的眼神飘移，不敢直视，都说明了他心裡头还是有那麽一块成分，是还迟疑不定着的。  
「我知道喔。」Jacky笑了笑，给了他一个拥抱，Toppo停顿了一下，却没有拒绝如此贴近的身体接触，手僵在空中许久，却也在握紧下拳头之后缓缓的抱了上去，收紧的自己的臂弯。  
*  
Toppo再次摸了摸自己西装内侧的小暗袋，资料在裡头严实的被包在信封裡，贴在最靠近胸口的部位，反射性想扯扯自己的领带用来掩饰自己紧张的情绪，却在碰到时想起这是Jacky打的，手又放了回去。  
「Toppo，他们的人来了，现在在...Mac我不会看这图啊，你知道...」负责接手Toppo工作的Jacky对着小小的萤幕一脸茫然，太多点了他都不知道看哪个好，只好转身找救兵。  
「我看到他们了。」Toppo也听到了那头的慌乱，自然知道自己常用的东西给Jacky看也是看不懂，在电话那头的纷乱明显持续了一阵子，持续到他都看见了人。  
前来取货的两人明显是抬头张望了下，才注意到站在牆边阴影处的Toppo，这也难怪，比起直来直往没想过被暗算总是提早来到交易地点光明正大站在那的Jacky，换成基本上是习惯往阴影处躲手上还老是摆弄着危险性极高的瓶罐的Toppo，如此不同的风格是需要好好适应一下。  
「我以为这次会是Jacky呢？那傢伙去哪了？应该不会是泡妞去了吧？」这次交易的人平时也算和始末屋有所往来，看见几乎是他们制服标准配套的西装就放鬆的迎了上来，手就要勾上来，却被Toppo不动深色的往旁边闪了下。  
「钱呢？」不善长舌也不想多费口舌，Toppo乾脆地从暗袋裡掏出资料文件，另隻手掌心朝上在两人面前晃了晃，面前的人自然不会不理解他的意思，手就伸进了西装裡...  
...黑吃黑的掏出两把枪自然是不会，一个人从怀中掏出一个牛皮纸袋，另个人伸手就要接过资料，Toppo摇了摇头，抽走钱袋之后后退几部，一边警戒两个人一边点了点裡头钱的数量，确定裡面十几张福泽谕吉数量都正确，他才肯把手上的资料袋递出去。  
「对了，请留步一下。」看着Toppo转过身就要消失在阴影裡，背后的人叫住了他。  
「有什麽事吗？」Toppo转回来，推了推眼镜，很好的用面无表情来掩饰了自己不耐烦的神情，他可没打算跟这些人打交道。  
「出来的时候我上头的要我转告一句话，上次很感谢Jacky先生的帮忙，他会彻底清查底下，会给始末屋一个交代的。」对面的人明显也不太清楚这番话的意思，看来只是个传声筒。  
「那就希望，你们能给出好的交代。」Toppo的语气没什麽变化，再度转过了身，朝着来时的方向走去。

第三章  
始末屋起床的顺序，多半第一个一定是Gum，再来可能是Jacky还有Mac，Arsenal和Johnny起床的时间差不多，但后者喜欢再赖床一下，而如果昨天喝到很晚的话，那Ace通常是属于比较晚起的那个。  
全部人裡最难判定起床时间的是Toppo，有的时候下楼准备晨起练武的Gum会遇见正拿着水要上楼的Toppo，随口问候一下会发现他才是刚要去睡，而有的时候Ace在吧檯处磨着Johnny在给他一杯酒，却会遇上刚睡醒来找水喝的Toppo。  
而今天早上，比较不一样。  
*  
Gum每天早上都会下楼，在昨晚沙发被拖开好方便清扫而空出一大片地区的大厅裡调息，做几个暖身动作之后开始练拳，从幼时便养成了这习惯，一直到被送入儿童之家，加入过不良集团，最后又回到始末屋的日子，每天都这样的开头。  
而他其实一早就发现了，站在楼梯角落阴影处，看着他打完一套又一套拳法的人。  
他没有出言询问，因为他知道，那人只是还没下定决心。  
直到拿起长棍和罐装猫粮，准备再带上袋装牛奶去外面练习外加喂猫，抬起头就看见那人站在自己面前。  
身上是和他平常花色较为鲜豔的衣服不同的普通运动服，拉鍊拉到了最高那处，鼻樑上架的眼镜镜片被擦得乾乾淨淨，咬着下唇不发一语，两隻手个拿着一个小小的三角形包装。  
「早安Toppo，要一起去喂猫吗？」  
*  
拿起了放在没被开启的灯箱一边的几个铁碗，把罐装猫粮和从Toppo手上拿过的牛奶打开放进了碗裡，大街上的猫像是习惯了这样的日程，过没几分钟就会集到了碗边，一口一口的舔起碗底的牛奶来。  
Gum的手，一会儿在温顺的橘猫圆润的屁股上摸了几下，一会儿摸了摸一旁有着几块斑点的白色小猫的头，Toppo看了会也蹲了下来，脚边的小黑猫也不怕生，抬头看了眼便又低下吃着碗裡的猫粮，任由Toppo一下一下的摸着。  
「所以呢？找我是为了什麽？」Gum一边摸着猫，看似随意的问题，Toppo却像是吓了跳。  
低下了头，左摇右晃了下脑袋，手上的动作大概是因为心不在焉而力气大了起来，小黑猫抬起头对他龇牙裂嘴了几下，对空挥了几下自己的小爪子，才慢悠悠地跳走离他的手边。  
「我想...啊﹐还是算了...」嘴唇开合了几下，却还是不敢表达出自己的想法，早些时间累积起的勇气也消失无踪，想做跟可以做到是两回事，昨晚想了无数种方法，但挑选了最有可能的那个之后却怎样也做不到，他突然有点厌恶这样的自己。  
「你要说的事，和Jacky有关吗？」像是对于手上的触感满意了，Gum拍了拍手下小猫的屁股，让牠专心地吃起碗裡的猫粮。  
「你怎麽知道！」Toppo像是因为被人猜破心思而惊讶地大声了起来，却在话音落下之后摀住了自己的嘴，像是说出了什麽不得了的秘密。  
「你的心思，大概只比Johnny隐密一点吧？不过我相信Mac也发现了，像是你冷静的思考方式只要遇上Jacky就会全面崩盘的样子，而且很多事也只是隐瞒Jacky，只是你和Johnny的不同在于，他可能还踩在那条想跨越兄弟的线，你已经翻过去想更靠近他一点了。」Gum拍了拍裤子站了起来，低头看着还蹲在那的Toppo。  
完全被说中了的Toppo低头不语，脚趾在白色的布鞋裡动来动去，而视线也一直放在上面，好像突然对于鞋带的绑法很有兴趣一样一直看着。  
「你不会觉得，这种感情...很怪吗？」手指捏得死紧，Toppo低着头开口道。  
「不会啊！这也没什麽不是吗？」Gum拿起了一旁的棍子，退了几步路，棍子在手上顺着转了圈，他摆出了个威风凛凛的起手式。  
Toppo终于抬起了头，看向Gum的方向，浏海的髮丝散落在眼前，遮住了些许视线，他像是理清了自己的想法一样，拨开了额前的髮丝。  
「Gum，我想拜託你教我，教我怎样可以强大起来，强大到足以报户我自己，强大到足以保护他。」  
*  
「今天外面怎麽这麽大的声音啊？」Ace揉了揉自己的头髮，一边打着呵欠从楼上走下来，今早的声音大的连始末屋本来就特别好的隔音效果都隔不住，当然，这也跟他开着窗子睡觉有关。  
「不知道，好像是Toppo要跟着Gum练习了。」Johnny先用布把篮子裡倒过来的杯子底部全擦乾，才一个一个拿起来擦杯口和杯身的部位，中间还不忘拿个小杯子装水，递到Ace的面前。  
「真的？他是被什麽刺激到了。其他人知道吗？」Ace一口乾完了水，杯子被Johnny收了回去，放到水槽准备等等洗。  
「Mac昨天谈事情晚回来了现在应该还在睡，Arsenal刚刚下来过，没多久又回去窝起来了，听她说着今天要整理装备，Jacky...感觉最近他都睡得特别晚？」Johnny看了看时间，才勘勘九点，现在起也不算是太晚。  
「养伤总是要睡多一点嘛，看上次肩膀受伤，Toppo把我绑床上逼我睡了三天伤就好了，就让他多睡一点吧！」Ace伸了伸手，像是在延展着自己的四肢，活动了几下之后才从高脚椅上站起身。  
「睡回笼觉？」  
「不，我去外面找点乐子。」转过来，笑出了一口大白牙和一脸褶子。  
*  
「我不行了，不行了。」Toppo靠着牆直喘气，眼镜从鼻樑上滑了下来，花了好一会才抬起手把眼镜推回去，脚也是打着颤，一抖一抖得都要靠着牆才能支撑的住。  
「都说了是因为你体质太弱了，平时连太阳都不晒，整天关在实验室哩，要不是比你白的还有Mac，我都要以为你是吃了什麽要变成了吸血鬼之类的。」Ace戴着口罩，但还是凸出了个叼着棒棒糖的形状，这糖还是不久前Toppo给他新作的，一根可以吃上一个小时都吃不完，可以说是很适合无时无刻都想吃点东西的自己了。  
「哪有让一个初学者没几天就蹲马步半个小时的？这不是体质虚弱的问题，是你们俩给的训练方式太可怕了。」Toppo的牢骚也实在有理，两个习惯的人看来稀鬆平常的运动量对他来说可不是盖的。  
「说这种话就不对了...」Ace还带着笑，一副心理的算盘已经剥了好几个上下的样子，话还没说完就被从门口出现的Arsenal打断了。  
「Mac说有临时任务，先进...哈啾...哈啾！」原本一脸木然的Arsenal，却再说了没几个字之后开始打起一个又一个的喷嚏来，一边用恶狠狠的眼神往角落一扫，快速的缩回了自己的脑袋。  
Toppo和Gum对看了眼，莫名的就笑了起来。  
角落的几隻猫还在舔洗着自己身上的毛。  
*  
「嘶，你轻点啊！」Toppo被Ace的动作弄得倒抽一口凉气，而那人只是抬了眼就继续嘎啦嘎拉的咬着棒棒糖一边帮他上药，一整罐的生理食盐水就要往伤口上倒下去，还好Toppo在最后一课抓住了瓶子。  
「是Mac要我帮你包扎的，你可没拒绝的权利，手拿开。」说话的内容听起来是表示着威胁，但是隐隐约约在偷笑的声音，Toppo觉得面前这傢伙根本就是因为之前给他包扎伤口的时候太痛，而现在是逮到机会要报復自己。  
「我就说了我自己来...痛痛痛...」Toppo的力量哪能跟Ace比，浇上去的那刻龇牙咧嘴的表情，声音也惊动了下楼的Jacky。  
「他们俩怎麽了？」Jacky看着坐在沙发上的两个人，没有直接询问本人，而是趁着开冰箱的时候为了在一旁翻箱倒柜的Johnny。  
「刚刚出去的时候受伤了。」Johnny从吧檯下抽出一条没用过的毛巾，把刚刚弄好的冰袋包在里头，朝着Ace的后脑勺丢了过去。  
「谁？Toppo？」Jacky原本以为受伤的是Ace，想来是再家常便饭不过的事，但联繫一下刚刚说话的内容，好像不太一样。  
凑到了大厅，刚刚打闹的两个人像是和解了一样沉默，虽然Jacky并不知道，Ace其实还想说点什麽，但大腿肉被Toppo捏得死紧，痛的他只能闭上嘴巴，像是报復一样快倒完一瓶生理食盐水。  
「什麽任务会让你把自己搞成这样？」Jacky找了个地方坐下来，该说因为Toppo身上还穿着刚刚被摧残过的衣服，东髒一块西髒一块的，脸上的伤也还没处理。  
Jacky的手拿起了棉籤，温柔的一下一下把脸上的伤口清理乾淨，他可以看见他眼裡的担心，在自己疼痛的抽气时也会扯出个心疼的表情，多的是想说的，但什麽都说不出来，他不想说自己连几个追踪者都搞不定，带着货跑还能把自己搞成这样子，要知道，Ace已经分去了大多数的人，自己需要应付的人数一隻手都能数得出来。  
硬着颈子不用最熟悉的战斗方式，衣服内袋的烟雾弹和药品一个都没拿出来，用着最近Gum和Ace教自己的方式，一拳一拳的，身上多的是擦过的伤，却还是只靠拳头，自己赢了。  
想让Jacky夸奖自己，但他又退缩了，怕看见Jacky露出担心的表情，怕他只是摸摸头说自己做得很好，也长大了呢。背后却是去找Mac说让自己尽早开始工作，别让Toppo出外勤什麽的。  
这种被保护着孩子的心情他受够了，他可不想一辈子都被Jacky当成没长大的孩子，保护在羽翼之下不受伤害，但他又不敢说，怕这样做，又伤到了Jacky。  
他一直没有回答，就这麽沉默着，Jacky上完药之后也没得到答复，像是没打算戏续询问下去一样耸了耸肩，问了另一个问题。  
「Mac在吗？」  
「应该在小隔间吧。」Toppo推了推眼镜，手指蹭到了脸颊上刚上好的碘酒，在没有伤口的皮肤上拉出一道深棕色的线条，他本人没察觉，但发现了的Jacky拿起一旁的面纸，折了折擦去他脸上的痕迹。  
「都这麽大了，怎麽还像孩子一样呢。」Jacky擦完顺手摸了摸他的头，一边说着:「Mac也真是的，让你去出这种需要耗体力的任务，我会告诉他让我尽早復工的，你看，我手都好了。」像是显摆一样，Jacky给他看了看自己已经好的差不多的手，除了上头的结痂以外已经是可以顺利的动作了。  
Toppo咬了下唇，抓住了Jacky的手腕，把他的手从头上拿下。  
「这次的任务，是我说想去的，别怪Mac。」Toppo的语气很平淡，平淡的像是不带有感情。「还有，我不是小孩了。」声音停顿了下，气氛彷彿和空气一样凝结成了阻隔两人的无形之壁，抬起头的Jacky像是瞪圆了眼睛，Toppo只是淡淡地回看，隔着镜片注视着他，过了会才低下头。  
「我上楼了。」  
Jacky在原地呆坐了许久，不知自己做错了什麽，他记忆裡的Toppo，向来对上这种事就算一脸木然也只会是低下头去，像这样的举动，莫名地让他有点失落，像是一直以来相处很好的人，一夕之间将自己推离身旁一样。  
「大概...是我的错吧。」Jacky低头收了收桌上的东西，胸口空空的，像是心脏直直掉进了胃裡被溶解一样的空荡感，孤寂的让人想哭，他站起身来，走了几步路，敲响了面前的门板。  
「Mac，我想跟你谈谈復工的事。」

第四章  
Jacky復工之后，最常和他搭档的人却变成了Toppo，Mac老把两人摆在一起，说就当Jacky身边带了个很没威胁性的人形兵器，虽然体术差了点但用身上的各种瓶瓶罐罐来补还挺行的。  
对此Jacky表示了抗议，自然是被Mac用你看无端增加工作量的Toppo都没说话了你还抱怨什麽压了回去，而Toppo从那天起就没和他说话，如果说以前的Toppo是对全部人沉默寡言只和他有所对话，那现在就变成了每个人都有所对话，唯独那道牆壁还是胶着了两人的距离，停滞在原地无法前进。  
Toppo还是每天下楼和Gum一起喂猫、练习，有时会加上特早起的Ace，单薄的身形逐渐有了线条，撑起了西装的肩线，Jacky有时都有个错觉，自己身边的Toppo是不是其实比自己高上了几公分。  
出任务时他总会偷看一下身旁的Toppo，换了各个人员的配置之后Toppo一般在车上坐在他身边，抿着嘴不说话，眼镜不知在什麽时候换成了黑框，比起以前的白框看起来更俐落了。  
他试图和Toppo搭话，但好像时机都不怎麽凑巧，总是称呼还没出口就有其中一个人被叫走，虽然他还是相信那句话，有些话只是没有说开，说开了总能再回到那天平和的日常，就像一切都没发生过，但一直没忌讳说根本无法解决问题。  
但是他不知道，真相有的时候也可能会让两个人的关係陷入不可逆的转变。  
*  
Jaky站在桥底的阴影处，旁边的Toppo靠着牆闭上了眼睛，睫毛的阴影盖在下方的黑眼圈上，双手环着胸前，抿着嘴不吐一句话。  
「Toppo，那天，对不起啊。」Jacky还是先打破了沉默，不管怎样，这可能是最适合说开的时机，毕竟此刻的Toppo没有逃走的可能。  
「你不用对不起，是我的问题。」Toppo歪了下头，眼睛却没有要张开的意思，嘴唇抿了下。  
「不，是我的错，果然把你当小孩看待是很伤人的事吧。」Jacky拍了拍他的肩膀，自己这几天得出来的大概就是这麽个结论了，也是，自己对Toppo的关照老是跟个老妈子一样，他一定很讨厌自己吧。  
「那你觉得，我希望你把我当什麽看待呢。」Toppo鬆开了环住的双臂，用手肘从牆上撑起自己的身躯，睁开了一双圆亮的眼睛，一眨也不眨的看着他。  
「这个...大概是一般的伙伴...吧？」对于这道突如其来的题目，Jacky不是很肯定的回答了，他不知道这是不是Toppo心中的正确解答，但他隐约觉得，这可能不是正解，不论是自己心中，亦或Toppo的眼裡。  
「一般的伙伴吗？你是这样想的话那就这样吧。」Toppo扯开了嘴角，咧出了个浅浅的微笑，但Jacky看来，却比哭还要难看，他想像之前一样抬起手，抱住他，摸着他的头说不要哭了，但自己却没有了理由，一般的伙伴会有这样的触碰吗？他质疑着自己。  
两人就这麽沉默着，一直到任务结束，都没有更多私下的对话，沉重的气场像从身上散发一样，整台小麵包车以他们俩为中心沉默无语，数次想开口的Mac也是话语吐到嘴边又吞了回去，时不时地踩油门加速揭示了他想赶快回到酒吧的心情。  
Toppo坐在驾驶座的正后方，像是在躲避谁一样从小麵包车上下来便头也不回地往裡边走，脚步急促地向背后有着追兵，反正后边还有人要下车他也没有要关门的意思，而Jacky说了声借过就从被挤在中间的Gum腿边过去，像是要追上他一样。  
不知这两个葫芦裡卖什麽药，但始末屋的大家其实这几天也有感觉，好像这两个人的关係出了些什麽问题，疏离地像陌生人一样，让他俩谈谈说不定就好了，所以大家也自然地放慢了速度，给他们俩一个可以好好聊聊的空间。  
*  
Jacky追着Toppo上了楼，到他房间前才追上了他的脚步，小麦色的手扣住了虽然最近有在晒太阳但还是从骨子裡透出白的手腕，Toppo像是特意等待他一样停下了脚步，转过了身来。  
「Toppo，我...」Jacky开了口，却发现自己根本不知道该说什麽好，身体反射性地先追了出来，却连要怎样和他好好对话的语句都还组织不好，嘴张张合合的，声音却像融入了空气传递不出去。  
Toppo看着Jacky，一双好看的眼睛眨了眨，却像是呆住一样没有说话，叹了口气，苦涩滋味像个瓶盖，压住了内心的情愫，微微转开一点，但洩出的气体不足以帮助瓶内释放压力，终究会有爆炸的一刻。  
他决定不要再忍耐着自己了，就这一次就好，他不想再在意别人的眼光，无论最后是怎样的结果，终成陌路的两人也好，自己离开也罢，在压抑下去他迟早憋出心病来，还不如一吐为快。  
手反握住了他，用力一拉便把他扯到身边，贴得极近的距离，呆愣了下的Jacky还没搞清楚状况，就感觉一隻手按住了自己后脑杓，一把把他脑袋往下压，嘴唇贴上了柔软的物体。  
Jacky也不是什麽处男了，离开儿童之家的日子他也交过女友，虽然经历了很多事，辗转建立起始末屋之后也知道自己的身分不适合而找了理由和她分手了，但这段日子不至于连跑回本垒都不行，自然这也不是他的初吻。  
只是这次接吻的感觉，比之前的任何一次都还要粗暴，Toppo怎麽可能经历过这种事，亲上去的下一刻不知道怎麽办，只是追寻着本能又啃又咬的，像渴求着对方气息一样吞取他的吐息，直到Jacky撑不住推了推他。  
Jacky的嘴唇被咬得有点肿了起来，虽然没有流血但明显有点发红，但更为複杂的是他的眼神，向是看着一个全然陌生的人，他和Toppo相处的十多年来，没想过对方对自己抱持着的是这样的心情。  
「你知道吗？我就是这样看着你啊。想着要佔有你啊，你大概不会懂吧，Jacky，我喜欢你啊。」和平常精明冷静的外表不同，Toppo摘下了眼镜，布满血丝的眼睛裡写的与其说是狂热，不如说是一种近乎崩溃的理性。  
「Toppo，等等...」Jacky这次没有错失，准确地在Toppo把自己关进房前拉住了他的手，就很像以前他也曾拉住过他，在他最脆弱的时候，Jacky不知道自己这麽做是不是会害他害得更深，但他知道，自己不抓，就会永远失去他了。  
「你还想要我等什麽，我最痛恨的就是你这种温柔，对着谁都好，就不能我是最特别那个吗？」Toppo已经在崩溃的边缘，Jacky的温柔像是折磨着他的利刃，一刀一刀的话在他身上，不知何时能等来，那刺往心脏解脱的一刀。  
「我...」最能解决问题的Jacky此时也乱了阵脚，Toppo想要挣脱他的力气越来越大，大到他要抓不住，不要，别关门，他的内心在呐喊，他不希望，再让Toppo把他拒之门外，抢先踩进了Toppo的房裡，准备开口，却被狠狠地压在门板上。  
Toppo小小的身躯，像是失去了气力，却又固执地想把他用手臂关在怀抱和门板之间的空间，Jacky看着她，感觉他正在慢慢变小，变回那个拒绝世界的男孩。  
青蛙王子裡，公主的一吻可以解除诅咒，睡美人裡，只需要王子的一吻就能清醒过来，可是很多时候，现实生活中的吻只会让关係变得更複杂，但他想试试看，能不能就用一个吻，简单化彼此的问题。  
不多想就这麽吻了上去，用年长者的角色带着他，先是轻轻的双唇交贴，许久未曾练习的亲吻像是初恋一样青涩，想着是蜻蜓点水便要退开，却像被面前的人抓到了可趁之机，紧紧贴着不放。  
第二次的亲吻比第一次来的温柔，却也带上了缠绵的气息，像是默认的他的行为，Jacky顺从地让他撬开了自己的牙关，勾着自己的舌尖打转，就像离了水的鱼一样飢渴，Toppo试图勾走他口中常起来像是蜜糖般的津液。  
「你现在走，还来的及。」Toppo退开了脚步，拿着衣袖擦了擦自己的唇，像是又带起了那张冷漠的面具，他不知道刚刚Jacky给予自己的是真心抑或又一次的温柔，这是给Jacky的选择题，也是给他自己的。  
「不走了，我抓住的，就不会放手了。」Jacky抓着他的手，信誓旦旦地抬起了头，还是那正直的看不出一丝算计的眼，还是那抹熟悉的温柔微笑，就像从小到大抓着他的手一样，不曾变过。  
Toppo把人押到床上时，给自己许了个愿，他不知道不是生日时许的愿能够达成的机率有多少，但他还是想试一试。  
脱去了两人的衬衫，彼此肌肤相贴时还有点紧张，不知怎样才是正确的顺序，但他知道自己不管做什麽Jacky都会由着他，啃上锁骨的时候没拿捏好力道，他也只是呜噎了下便又失了声息。  
一边亲吻，一边脱下了皮带和西装裤，Toppo在一心好几用这种事上一向很拿手，虽然以前被Jacky指责过却也没有要改变的意思，久了下来光是这样同时做两件事一点也难不倒他，虽然会被Jacky搞得分去注意力。  
勾住内裤边缘往下拉，时隔多年再次见到了Jacky的分身，Toppo用手指把玩着下边的囊袋，玩转着祝深的位置，时不时抹过玲口的动作都准确的逼出他的体液，液体让他的手撸动得更顺利。  
Toppo的房间不缺奇奇怪怪的东西，他只是把Jacky翻了跟深究感觉一个冰冰凉凉的瓶口抵在自己后方的私密处，正想出声询问是什麽，开口却只因为倒抽一口冷气发出了嘶一声，冰凉的液体浇在自己腿间，还有不少浇在了自己屁股上，被Toppo用手指抹开。  
Toppo的手指强硬地往Jacky体内塞，小黄片裡好像随便捣一捣身下的人就会出水要着自己进入，但Toppo只觉得自己想先缴械，裹住自己指尖的感觉太过湿热美好，想像一下几乎就能对着他的屁股洩出点点白精。  
毫不怜惜的进出，感觉到Jacky沉重的呼吸，虽然被床单闷去不少却还是透了出来，手指触上某处时会加重，明显和其他处不同，尝试着在之上按了按，却感觉他背上的肌肉倏然缩紧。  
感觉开拓得差不多他就把手指撤了出来，换上了自己的肉刃，不知轻重的小毛头不管三七二十一的往裡顶，压的Jacky只能抓着床单不敢出声，为了忍住声音嘴唇都要咬得出了血。  
像是查觉到了Jacky的异常，Toppo用手指撬开了他的牙和被咬得可怜的嘴唇，呻吟从指间流出，瘾的他加重了身下进出的动作。  
渐渐的，抹灭掉疼痛的是快感，粗重的喘息声和呻吟溷砸在房间内，Toppo的手一边撸着Jacky的性器，下身在他体内进出，牙齿叼着他后颈的软肉，像是太怕他从自己身边了溜走。  
低喘了声在他体内留下自己的体液，他也将点点白液缴械在洁白的床单上，彼此间的第一次的性爱两人都用尽了全力，此刻只想倒头就睡不管清理的事。  
他环抱着Jacky，两人身上还带有着刚刚经历一番床战之后留下来的汗水，触目可见身上斑斑的红印，像是野兽给自己的地盘作上了标记，此刻的Jacky靠在他身边，闭着眼睛。  
他还记得自己的愿望。  
如果这是一场梦，他希望能睡到死都不要醒来。  
END


End file.
